Riesiger Wackelpudding
300px|thumb|Original: [http://www.starbounder.org/ starbounder.org] Beschreibung Der riesige Wackelpudding, ist der vierte und vorerst letzte Boss den man herbeirufen kann. Er muss besiegt werden um den Dicklichen Wackelpudding zu erhalten. Mit diesem kann man das Durastahl Tech Upgrade bauen und erhält somit Zugang zum X-Sektor. Beschwörung Der riesige Wackelpudding kann herbeigerufen werden, indem die Erdnussbutterfalle an einer Kreaturfangstation gebaut, auf der Oberfläche eines Planeten errichtet und anschließend aktiviert wird. Der Kampf Der Kampf ist schon etwas schwieriger als gegen den Knochendrachen, man sollte gut gerüstet sein, wenn man diesem Gegner gegenübertritt. Attacken Die Attacken des riesigen Wackelpuddings sind wie beim Knochendrachen überschaubar. Als erstes gibt es da die Standard-Attacke den Bash. Bei diesem fliegt der Boss ein großes Stück nach oben um sich kurz danach mit aller Kraft auf den Spieler fallen zu lassen. Die zweite Attacke Expend Jelly führt dazu, dass der riesige Wackelpudding kleine Wackelpuddingkugeln um sich herum auswirft, die der Spielfigur schaden, wenn er sie berührt. Weiterhin hat dieser Boss wie das Pinguin UFO weitere Einheiten zur Unterstützung dabei. Bis zu drei kleinere Wackelpuddings unterstützen ihn. Strategien Wie auch bei den vorherigen Bossen ist es eine gute Taktik, sich einfach einzubuddeln und aus seinem sicheren Bunker den Boss zu attackieren. Der riesige Wackelpudding kann nämlich keine Blöcke zerstören. Allerdings sollte man darauf achten, den Schacht nicht zu breit zu machen, da die anderen Wackelpuddinge die ihn unterstützen sehr schmal sind und auch mal zu einem runterfallen können. Geschichte Wenn der riesige Wackelpudding stirbt, lässt er neben dem dicklichen Wackelpudding noch einen Codex Jelly Boss fallen, aus welchem auch ersichtlich wird, dass man den Boss lieber mit Wackelpudding, statt mit Gelee übersetzen sollte. Wie immer ist folgendes (frei) in die deutsche Sprache übersetzt: Jelly Boss Seite 1: Wackelpudding. Stapelware auf Kinderparties. Ein leckerer, wabbeliger Snack. Ein lustiges Essen für die ganze Familie. Jedenfalls ist es das, bis ihm Augen und Tentakel sprießen, welche versuchen dich niederzumetzeln. No amount of ice-cream will make up for being eaten by a ravenous, gelatinous blob. Autor kann hier keine ordentliche Übersetzung liefern, allgemein sollte dass Ganze von einem erfahreneren Autor überarbeitet werden. Seite 2: Dieser schreckliche Hohn auf Desserts, welches vom Himmel herabsteigt, labernd und wabernd mit seinen kleinen Wackelpudding-Kugel-Handlangern, welche bereit sind ihm Unterstützung zu liefern. Es war dein Fehler, natürlich. Du legtest die Erdnussbutterfalle. Jeder weis, dass Erdnussbutter Wackelpudding anzieht. Seite 3: Der schlimme Part ist, dass dieser Wackelpudding nicht immer gleich gut schmeckt. Keiner weiß woher es kam, was sein Ziel ist, oder welchen Geschmack es vielleicht hat. Ein Floran behauptete einst, es schmeckt wie Hühnchen, aber keiner ist sich sicher, ob ein Floran überhaupt weis, wie ein Hühnchen schmeckt. Und, Hühnchen-Wackelpudding? Lasst uns das nicht noch schlimmer machen. Seite 4: Der einzige Weg mit diesem Wackelpudding umzugehen ist eine Gabel in es reinzustecken und es als erledigt zu erklären. Und mit Gabel meinen wir ein Schwert, eine Axt und einen Speer. Oder beschieße es. Oder feuere Pfeile auf es. Oder lass es explodieren. Alles was sich dazu eignet, in dem Wackelpudding zu explodieren, in schrecklich, klebrige Kügelchen, zählt als Gewinn. Seite 5: Fun Wackelpudding Fakt: Nach der ersten Begegnung der Menschen mit dieser Kreatur, brach ein Kampf in den USCM Barracken aus, als einige der Soldaten über es als Wackelpudding bezeichneten und die anderen es als Gelee bezeichneten. Am Ende entschied der befehlshabende Offizier, dass es Brian genannt wird. ---- Hinweis: Kategorie:Boss